


Miracle Star

by Anilyn



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Best Friends, Cybertron, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Predacons Rising (Prime Movie), Transformer Sparklings, Transformers Spark Bonds, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anilyn/pseuds/Anilyn
Summary: Optimus Prime and Laurelin are now long-time partners, a solid and deeply in love pair. Back on a revitalized Cybertron : Only one thing is now missing to fullfill their happiness.Original Story, Original Characters : (c)Me(c)With the given permission from the writter : (c)PUNKERBONES.TUMBLR.COM(c)





	1. A NEW BEGINNING

            Optics scanning the room with a sense of contented relief, Laurelin stepped forward and began inspecting the room with a sort of reserved curiosity. Her digit tips ran along the smooth surfaces of the cabinets ; and then, the large circular table in the center of what appeared to be the main room of Prime’s personal quarters. Though her gaze began to drift to the other doorways, Laurelin’s focus was drawn to a holographic representation of a solar system that she wasn’t familiar with. Nonetheless, the intricate details and design of the holographic – along with the way it slowly shifted between color scheme – fascinated her.  Leaning forward and cerulean optics adjusting to focus on the minute details : Laurelin felt a small smile tug at the corner of her lips, when she could see what appeared to be the small moons of one of the planets rotating around it slowly in a close orbit.

           

            Her smile widened when she heard Prime’s footfalls behind her. Laurelin straightened her posture and she started to turn around as well.

            Optimus’s hand rested lightly on her hip.

            Laurelin just made a soft laugh and leaned against the larger mech. She looked up at him, reaching up to stroke the side of his face. **« It’s all quite pretty. »** She stated, her gaze going back to the holograph.

            Though she couldn’t see it, Optimus’s gaze stayed on the femme when he replied : **«**   **Yes. That’s quite true. »**

            Turning her gaze back up to her mate : Laurelin smiled and snuggled up against Optimus, earning a soft chuckle from the Prime. **«**   **And the whole place so comfly and welcoming… ! »** She commented, excitement lacing her voice.

            **« Does it ? »** Optimus inquired, glancing around. **« I wasn’t sure if you would find it comfortable. I had prepared to alter it as needed, but- »**

            **« Shh, shh... »** Laurelin shushed, interrupting him ; as she grasped Optimus’s forearms and guided them around her midsection.

            Promptly picking up on the gesture : Optimus hugged the femme close, a gentle smile on his features ; as he leaned forward and nuzzled his face against the side of Laurelin’s helm.

The femme made a soft giggle and tilted her head to the side, her gaze going back to the room.

            **« I should give you a tour of the rest of the rooms, shouldn’t I ? »** Optimus murmured, his voice soft against Laurelin’s audial receptors ; even though he didn’t move nor relinquish his embrace around his mate.

            It was true. He’d been mildly concerned how Laurelin would take to their new home, even though she’d already had extensive exposure to Cybertronian life and technology. Quietly grateful that he kept things as neat and tidy as possible : Optimus felt himself relax a little, when he heard Laurelin make a contented sigh before speaking.

              **« Hmn... maybe... »** Laurelin answered with a coy smile upon her lips, as she turned around to face  Optimus. **« But in a little bit. »**

            Before Optimus could inquire further : Laurelin leaned up and softly kissed her mate, a contented hum thrumming from her as she did so.

Prime promptly reciprocated the action, one arm around Laurelin’s waist as he pulled her close. His free hand caressed the side of the femme’s face and is thumb digit traced along the edge of her helm.

Laurelin smiled into the kiss : «  **Well… That’s better. »** She commented softly, pulling back. She then teasingly gripped Optimus’s chin. **« Now… You can give me the guided tour. »**

            Chuckling : Optimus grasped Laurelin’s hand and walked her to the nearest doorway, quickly flicking the control so that the door slid open with a soft swishing noise.

Laurelin peeked in, optics quickly taking in the layout.

There was a desk of sorts ; with a well worn, but taken care of chair ; and shelves of datapads on the wall directly to the left of the desk. The other walls were dotted with more holographic images, though these were notably smaller and displayed relaxing images.

            **« This would be my study, as it were. I haven’t used it in what seems like forever, but... There were other matters to attend to. »** Optimus explained, glancing down to the femme. Once again, he was attempting to gauge her reaction to the new surroundings. And, once again : He found himself silently relieved and happy that Laurelin still appeared to be more than susceptive.

            **« Well… Now, you have the time to use it as much as you like. »** Laurelin said, looking up at her mate with a smile.

            **« That I do. »** Optimus agreed, his thumb digit lightly running across the top of Laurelin’s hand. **« Although, I am hoping you might join me at some point. Your company is always welcome... and wanted. »**

            Her smile warming, Laurelin nodded in response. She then laughed and darted around Optimus, still holding onto his hand ; and tugged him towards the next room playfully.

            Returning the smile, Optimus allowed himself to be guided towards the next doorway that was down a short hallway. It had always been something that the Prime had appreciated about his mate. Her indomitable spirit and how playful she could be around him. In truth, he found some solace in the rather light-spirited demeanor ; as he regularly felt the heavy mantle of responsibility that had been placed on his shoulders. So, it warmed and soothed his spark to let himself indulge in Laurelin’s own optimism and energy.

 

            Once at the doorway, he reached past Laurelin and opened the door.

            Almost immediately, the femme knew what the room was.

            The dim lights, personal affections on both a large table against one wall and hanging from both the walls, ceiling ; and finally, a comfortably padded berth gave away the room’s purpose.

            **« This was my room to recharge and relax in. However... »** Prime leaned forward and kissed the side of Laurelin’s neck : **« It’s now ours. »**

            Making a soft moan, Laurelin leaned her helm against Prime’s ; before nuzzling her face against her mate’s. She smiled when she heard Optimus make a contented, quiet laugh.

            He held her close, wrapping one arm around Laurelin’s waist ; while his other hand reached down and grasped Laurelin’s, his thumb digit resuming slowly running across the top of her hand.

            Leaning against the larger mech : Laurelin shuttered off her optics, savoring the moment of quiet with her mate.

            Rocking back and forth slowly, the two stood in the threshold to the room for a long moment, both simply enjoying the company of the other.

            **« Well... What do you think ? »** Optimus murmured, his voice a quiet whisper against the side of Laurelin’s neck.

            **« It’s wonderful. »** Laurelin answered with a smile, shuttering her optics back online. She stepped forward into the room, still holding Prime’s hand and gently pulling him into the room with her. She looked around before her sight set on a holographic projection that was at the side of the padded berth. Laurelin stepped towards it, the curiosity getting the better of her. Leaning forward, her hand still loosely holding onto her mate’s : Laurelin tilted her head to the side, watching the planets rotate around what appeared to be a large sun with an asteroid belt around it.

            **« It’s beautiful. »** She commented, a small smile playing on her lips. **« Have you been there already ? »**

            **« Not yet. It’s a rather remote system. And, while there are a few outposts that one can check in at : It’s still quite a bit of a travel. »** After a moment : A somewhat bittersweet smile crossed the Prime’s features and he gripped Laurelin’s hand a little tighter. **« It wasn’t exactly a place I could think of visiting up – until now – to be quite honest. »**

            **« I’m going to guess there’s quite a few things that you can do now, given... everything that happened. »** Laurelin commented, as she stood up straight and turned to face her mate.

            Though he nodded, Optimus’s smile went a little gentler and he pulled Laurelin close. «  **And I would like to assume that you would be accompany me on a few of these endeavors ? ”** He offered, his smile remaining.

            **« Of course, I will. »** Laurelin laughed, stealing a quick kiss from the Prime. **« I would like to assume that it’s going to be more than just a few. »**

            **« Thank you »** Optimus stated softly, catching Laurelin’s lips with his and holding her to him. After a moment : He reluctantly pulled back, his gaze flicking over Laurelin’s features quickly. **« I... There’s something that I wanted to ask you, now that we’re here. »**

            **« Oh ? »** Laurelin tilted her head to the side inquisitively. **« And what would that be ? »**

            There was a moment of hesitation on the Prime’s part. He studied Laurelin’s features again, seeing only curiosity and a faint lacing of concern in her expression. There was the faint quivers of nervousness in his core, given what he was about to ask ; but the Prime couldn’t think of a better time than now to ask. They both were together and – finall – back home and could live in peace. Smiling softly, he leaned forward and kissed her forehelm ; lingering there so that he could hold her close as he found his voice to ask his question. **«**   **We have all the time in the world now. I can’t think of anyone else that I would want to spend that time with. Now, though... Things are notably calmer and safer… So, perhaps... We could try for a family again ? »**

            Stopping, Laurelin studied her mate’s expression for a long moment ; surprise written on her expression... Until it was slowly replaced with dawning realization and delight. A small laugh escaped her. Laurelin leaned upwards, nuzzling her face against Prime’s ; feeling trembles of excitement ripple through her frame.

Her small laugh was eclipsed by Optimus’s soft chuckle, as he held her steady for the moment.

            **« Really ? »** Laurelin whispered, leaning back so that she could look Optimus in the optics.

            **« Yes… Really. »** Came the quiet reply.

            It was no real secret why Laurelin had lost her first sparkling. Optimus’s purported death had sent shockwaves of grief throughout the team, and none had felt that as strongly as Laurelin. Despite best efforts, she hadn’t been able to carry the sparkling to term. Iit was only the return of her mate that alleviated her pain.

            Now, though : Things were different. There wasn’t such a risk of losing him anymore.

            Smiling, Laurelin nodded and kissed Prime gently ; still feeling the shivers of excitement. A small laugh once again escaped her lips. «  **Yes. »** She answered, her voice housing the faintest of trembles. A ghost of a teasing gleam flickered in both her optics and her tone when she spoke again : «  **I was a little worried you may not ask, given everything that happened and that we’ve only been on Iacon for what seems like such a short period of time. »**

            **« That’s true. Perhaps we should wait just a little longer, please ? »** Optimus asked. **« Let us get settled in your new home, and then... maybe… we can try again. »**

            **« Oh… ? Now it’s just a _maybe_ ? » ** Laurelin teased, laughing quietly.

            **« I just don’t want you hurt again. »** Optimus stated, kissing Laurelin again. **« But I’m not going to deny that I do truly want to have a sparkling with you. We’re home now, you and I. We’re in far greater safety and security. »**

            Smiling softly up at her mate, Laurelin returned the kiss with one of her own ; pressing her smaller frame against Optimus’s. Doing so, she earned a quiet, but contented groan from the Prime. Nuzzling her face against Optimus’s, Laurelin sighed softly and reluctantly nodded. «  **I know, and thank you. We can give it a little bit of time to think over then, okay ? »**

 


	2. ASK YOUR BEST FRIEND

            **« He really just said _maybe_ at the end of it all ? »**

            **« Yeah. »** Laurelin murmured, sounding a little distracted as she looked around the workshop. She was seated on the edge of a cleaned off work table.

            On his side, Wheeljack was working on a large halfway gutted ship in the middle of the workshop.

**« He did also say he didn’t want me to be hurt again… »**

            **« Well… Sunshine… You can’t really blame Prime for that. »** Wheeljack said, still partially underneath the ship that had been jacked up off the floor. **«  You had us all worried there for a while. Weren’t sure if you were gonna make- »** The sound of an electrical jolt interrupted the Wrecker and he made an irritated growl. **« You slagging piece of- ! You can either play nice with ole Jackie or I can get mean. And you’re not going to like it when I get mean. »**

            **« Is the ship winning, Wheeljack ? »** Laurelin giggled, raising a helm ridge.

            **« No. »** Wheeljack replied with a grunt, as he worked to force a cable back into place. **« It’s-just being-stubborn ! I’m just-more stubborn-than it-ow-than it is ! »**

            **« Careful. »** Laurelin called, tilting her head to try to see if Wheeljack was indeed _winning_ against the stubborn ship. **« Pretty sure Knockout doesn’t do house calls. »**

            **« Pft ! I don’t need him doing a house call for this. »** The Wrecker answered, sliding out from underneath the ship and standing up. He was streaked in oil and even had a few small electrical burn marks against his armor ; but to his credit, Wheeljack still looked quite pleased with himself.

            **« So... Wheeljack one, ship zero ? »** Laurelin asked teasingly, looking over to the Wrecker.

            **« Yep. You better believe it. »** Wheeljack agreed with a smirk, already working to wipe away the smears of grease and oil on his face. **« So... You’re sure you want to try again for a sparkling ? »**

            Though she didn’t verbally answer : Laurelin nodded quickly and without hesitation, earning a soft chuckle from Wheeljack.

            He walked over to a toolbox to rifle through its contents. Glancing over at the femme : Wheeljack made a short sigh and continued to search through the toolbox’s contents, trying to find a small enough welder so that he could then get the cable back in place.

            **« Well, for whatever it’s worth : I think you two would be some of the best parents a little youngling could ask for. »** There was a pause, before Wheeljack smirked as he made a short snicker. «  **And : I’ll be sure to help get the little runt in as much trouble as I possibly can… »**

            **« You better not ! »** Laurelin laughed. **« I’d rather my child not get into any trouble at all. Thank you very much ! »**

            **« Aw, but… C’mon, Sunshine ! He’d  have the best teacher ever ! I can promise that they won’t get caught ! »**

            **« Wheeljack ! You’re awful ! »** Laurelin giggled, almost falling off the edge of the work table.

            **« Yeah, yeah... »** the Wrecker said with a dismissive smile and a wave of his hand, finally finding the welder that he had been looking for. After a moment : He cast a somewhat serious, but inquisitive look to Laurelin ; traces of worry knitted into his expression. **« So, Sweetspark… What were you planning on doing ? Gonna’ try to talk to Prime a bit more about the whole sparkling thing ? Or let it sit for a bit ? »**

            **« I’m not sure. »** Laurelin sighed, her gaze flicking up to catch Wheeljack’s cerulean one. **« That’s kind of why I came to you. I... don’t want to make things any more stressful than they already are. But... I do really want this, Jackie. »**

            A rare – but soft and sincere – half smile tugged at one corner of the Wrecker’s mouth. He walked over to the femme, lightly setting a hand on the side of her arm.

            Laurelin looked up.

            Wheeljack tilted his head to the side, adding a bit of confidence to his smile.

            It was enough to make Laurelin both relax and seemingly feel a bit better about the entire thing.

            **« I know you do, Ssunshine. »** He said softly. He paused for a moment and then seemed to brighten a bit. **« Knockout… »**

 **« Hm ? »** Laurelin inquired, looking up ; appearing a little confused.

            **« Knockout. You get along with that arrogant Doc quite a bit, don’t you ? »**

            **« He’s... self-assured, Jackie. »** Laurelin argued lightly, with a knowing smik. **« I don’t know if I’d go so far as to call him arrogant. »**

            **« Sweetspark… He’s arrogant. Trust me. »** Wheeljack stated, giving her a level look ; before promptly continuing. **« But, given that you two get along so well : Maybe you and Prime could go and talk to him. I know ole Ratchet gave you a clean bill of health after... what happened… But maybe, getting a second opinion from Knockout would help ease Prime’s concerns about you carrying… You know ? »**

            **« You think Knockout would be willing to do so ? »**

            **« For you ? »** Wheeljack asked, looking up momentarily. He then smirked and nodded. **« Yeah, he would. You just gotta’ ask. And, maybe… Say something nice about his paintjob. »**

            **« Thanks, Jackie. »** Laurelin said quietly, favoring the Wrecker with an appreciative smile.

            **« Hey… Don’t mention it. Happy to help out where I can, you know ? »** He began to walk back over to the ship, but stopped and turned back to look at Laurelin. **« And… Don’t worry too much about Prime, alright ? He’s just looking out for you. Loves you too much to let anything happen to you. He just needs a bit of time to get accustomed to actually being able to relax for more than a few minutes. ”**


	3. LOOKING FOR ADVICES

**« So, she agreed ? »** Ultra Magnus inquired, only briefly glancing up from the datapad that he had been reviewing.

            Optimus had been pacing back and forth slowly ever since they had started their conversation, but Ultra Magnus hadn’t mentioned it given the subject of said conversation.

            **« Yes. Although, now : I worry I may have been a bit too forward. »** Optimus replied, frowning slightly as he looked away. He then looked back to the Wrecker leader, still appearing mildly concerned. **« Does it sound like I did ? »**

            The question was enough to pull Magnus’s gaze up from the datapad completely. He mulled over the inquiry for a moment. He wasn’t normally the first bot that others came to in matters of family. In fact : He wasn’t the second or third, really. Optimus, though, was different. Magnus knew that the Prime would have come to him first and foremost for advice. No matter the subject. Finally, he shook his head and set the datapad aside ; looking up at the Prime. **« No, it doesn’t. I remember how excited the both of you were in regards to your first sparkling and… »** Ultra Magnus paused, not entirely comfortable bringing up the entire subject about what had happened. **« I remember... how difficult things were afterwards. However, as you mentioned : Now, you both have notably more safety and comfort in which to raise a family. »**

            **« I just want to make sure she isn’t hurt again. »** Optimus murmured, gaze downcast. He couldn’t shake the haunted look that had lingered in Laurelin’s gaze after his return. The Prime had done all he could to comfort his mate ; reassuring her and even managing to garner a few smiles and laughs from her. Even so...

            **« I know. »** Magnus agreed with a short nod. **« And I’m sure that Laurelin knows that as well. If anything, from what you described : She sounded quite appreciative of the fact that you wanted to try for a family again. That alone speaks volumes. »**

            **« Medically, though : I worry for her. »**

            **« Hm... That is an understandable concern. Perhaps you can find a medic that would be able to provide his assistance ? »** Magnus offered. **« It would be beneficial for her. It would also give you a peace of mind in regards to her carrying again. Have you suggested that to her ? »**

            **« No. Not yet. Though, it is a good idea. »** Optimus agreed. He cast a quick smile to Magnus, knowing what he was going to say next would garner a reaction from his long-time friend. **« She said she wanted to catch up a bit with Wheeljack. I know she missed talking to her friends since we’ve arrived here. »**

            There was a long moment of silence as Ultra Magnus studied Optimus’s expression.

The Prime worked to stifle a chuckle at the Wrecker commander’s expression.

            While Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack had put aside quite a few of their differences : They still seemed to find ways to get to the other’s last nerve. More often than not : It was Wheeljack who instigated it, stating that Magnus needed to loosen up a bit.

            Finally, Magnus appeared to find his voice : **«**   **Please : Tell me she didn’t go to Wheeljack – of all those on Iacon – for medical advice ? »**

            That was enough to thrum a laugh from Optimus. The large mech quickly shook his head, waving a hand. **«**   **No, no. »** He chortled. **« If she had said she was going to Wheeljack for medical advice, I may have had to stop her. I think she just missed seeing and speaking to her friend. »**

            Nodding and looking a little relieved : Ultra Magnus took a moment to regain his composure over the initial jolt, shooting Optimus an exasperated glance when the Prime chuckled again. Shaking his head : Magnus looked over at the datapad, mulling over his thoughts before speaking. **«**   **Personally, I think you’re both making the right choice ; for however much weight my opinion holds. Yes, there have been trials. But, as both you and I have mentioned : You and Laurelin are in a far safer and more supportive environment here on Iacon. »** A rare – faint but knowing – smile flashed across Magnus’s features, as he continued.  **«**   **I have no doubt that you and Laurelin would raise an outstanding youngling. »**

            Pausing, Optimus looked over at his friend. He then smiled and nodded appreciatively. **«**   **Thank you, Ultra Magnus. »**

            **« Just, in the name of Primus himself : Keep the little one away from Wheeljack, until he’s got a firm grasp on the concept that just because you _can_ do something does not mean you should _do_ said something. »**

            Though he knew that Magnus’s advice held some level of seriousness : Optimus couldn’t help but laugh again.


	4. APPROVAL

**« Wheeljack suggested Knockout ? »** Optimus repeated, sounding a bit surprised.

            **« Yes. And I think he had the right idea. ”** Laurelin agreed, hiding a small smile. **« Knockout is a very talented medic ; and at one point, promised to take care of me as well as he does his paint job. »**

            Though Prime started to protest in how shallow that sounded : He then remembered exactly who they were talking about and fell quiet. After a moment, he looked at Laurelin in muted surprise ; giving her a disbelieving look past a muted smile. «  **He did ? »**

            Smiling knowingly, Laurelin nodded ; giggling quietly when Optimus made a somewhat surprised but approving sound and nod. She was seated on the edge of the padded berth, while Optimus was sitting at the desk in their room. Swinging her peds slowly, Laurelin waited for her mate to continue ; though she was almost positive she knew what he was going to say.

            **« That’s... quite a promise, coming from him. »** Optimus commented.

            He then looked back over to Laurelin, who was still favoring him with her knowing smile.

**« In that case, we could get in contact with him and schedule for you to be seen. I would imagine that he would be willing to continue to provide care – as needed – throughout the... gestation period, and afterwards. »**

            **« I’m sure he would. »** Laurelin assured, feeling a flutter of excitement.

            Though he couldn’t quite say how, Optimus picked up on the tremble of excitement in his mate. He smiled, extending his hand to wordlessly implore Laurelin to come to him.

She readily obliged, climbing onto his lap and straddling him gently.

            Optimus relaxed back in the chair, making a quiet but contented sigh and clasping at Laurelin’s hips ; his thumb digits massaging at them slowly. He looked up at his mate, who smiled back at him brightly ; and then, made a quiet chuckle. «  **I must admit :  This all seems almost... surreal, in a way. »** Prime looked up and softly grasped Laurelin’s chin, pulling her close for a kiss. **« But in a very, very good way…. »**

            A pleased moan purred from Laurelin, as she slowly deepened the kiss ; reflexively pressing her smaller frame up against her mate’s.

            One of Prime’s hands slid around and gripped at her lower back, holding her against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Her glossa slipped past his lips, the same now all-too-familiar fluttering feeling of excitement rippling through her.

            **« Love you. »** Optimus murmured, smiling into their kiss.

            **« I love you, too. »** Laurelin whispered, returning the smile.

 


	5. FIRST CONSULTATION

            Her breath caught in her throat, as she awaited Knockout’s prognosis. Laurelin writhed slightly on the berth of the medical bay.

            Optimus was at her side.

            Finally, the medic strode into the room ; holding a datapad and looking rather pleased with himself.

            **« And… ? »** Optimus asked, trying to coax along the medical bot. He was just as nervous as his mate was in regards to the results of the tests, but the Prime refused to let such trepidation show through for Laurelin’s sake.

 **« Well… The prognosis is good. »** Knockout stated, glancing at the datapad ; and then, at bots before him. **«**   **I see no reason – barring external and extenuating circumstances – that Laurelin would be unable to carry a sparkling to full term and birth it. »**

            **« So… Everything should be alright this time, correct ? Even- »**

            **« It is my medical opinion that yes, unless something... drastic happens. There, everything should go along smoothly. I believe it goes without saying that we know the cause of the first miscarriage. »** Knockout interrupted, casting an apologetic look to both Optimus and Laurelin at the last part of his statement. He then put on a smile of confidence and assurance, before handing the datapad over to Optimus. **« However, given that now is a time of complacence and peace : It will be far easier for her to carry a sparkling to term. It... may take a few tries. But she is more than capable of carrying a sparkling to full term. »**

            **« Are you sure ? »** Optimus inquired ; looking over the datapad quickly, trying to take in as much of the information as he could while still keeping his focus on Knockout.

            **« I am sure, Sir. »** Knockout answered with a confident nod. **« Her frame, spark and – I would even daresay – emotional health are more than capable. Every test I ran confirm that. »**

            The faint suspicion appeared to slip away from Optimus’s features. He managed a slight smile, momentarily at a loss for words ; before looking back at Knockout.

            Visibly calmer at this point : Knockout returned the smile and gave another nod. **«**   **I’m sure, Optimus. She just... Oh, well… She just needed you. »** The medic said quietly, but sincerely.

            A short, soft chuckle slipped from the Prime. He turned to his mate, who was beaming up at him. He gently grasped her hand and pulled her close, kissing her forehelm before nuzzling his face against her’s. Optimus smiled down at her with both pride and contentment, kissing her cheek this time. **« You’re absolutely beautiful. »** The Prime whispered.

            Giving Optimus a small – but flattered – smile : Laurelin leaned against the Prime, who held her close. After a few moments : Laurelin looked up and at Knockout, who appeared to be trying to look busy with whatever data he had on his datapad. **«**   **Knockout… ? »**

            The red mech paused, then looked over at Laurelin ; a faint but accepting smile on his features.

            **« Would you also be willing to be the… Well… I guess the on-call medic for me, throughout the gestation ? »**

            Pausing, Knockout seemed initially surprised by the request ; but his grin promptly returned. He nodded in affirmation. **«**   **Of course, I will. You couldn’t have asked for a better medic. »**

            **« As long as you take care of the two of us as good as you do your paint job, right ? »** Laurelin teased.

            Attempting to feign innocence – at least – up until his gaze met Optimus’s. The medic looked back to Laurelin, with a semi-surprised look.

            Laurelin, on the other hand, was trying to stifle her laughter.

            On his side, Optimus was eyeing Knockout closely.

            The medic was doing everything in his power to try and ignore the look. Finally, though : Knockout tilted his head to the side, giving Laurelin a pointed but somewhat teasingly curious look. **«**   **You mentioned that to him, did you ? »** The medic inquired.

            **« I did. I thought it was one of your most convincing promises to date. »**

            Without skipping a beat, Knockout nodded ; before grinning up at Optimus.

            The Prime made a low sigh in exasperation and rolled his optics, even if he worked to try to hide a smile.

            **« She’s not wrong, you know... »** Knockout pointed out.

            **« So glad to hear it… »** Prime replied, glancing over at Laurelin.

She was now giggling audibly.

            **« In all seriousness, however... »** Knockout continued. **« Every scan and test that I ran showed no possible issues, if you two wanted to try for a sparkling again. My office is always open. So… If either of you have any concerns, you’re more than welcome to ask. Even so, I would suggest that you take things slow and carefully. And you’ll end up with an adorable little bouncing sparkling of joy before you know it. »**


	6. LOVING NIGHT

            Evening seemed to simply slip across the city. The skies darkening as the city lights began to automatically flicker on, matched only by the stars that floated overhead in the quiet blue-black abyss of the night sky.

 

            Standing at the large one-way window of the living room quarters : Laurelin looked up at the stars, watching as a few of them flickered against their brighter cousins. Off in the far distance : She could faintly see what appeared to be a possible planet, but it was just far enough away that the femme couldn’t be positive.

            **« Enjoying the view ? »**

            Optimus’s voice pulled Laurelin out of her thoughts. She turned to her mate, smiling softly. She held out a hand – which he promptly grasped – and guided him towards the window to stand by her. Her gaze drifting back up to the skies, Laurelin nodded in response. «  **It’s beautiful... And, it seems so serene too. »** She said, her voice barely above a whisper. Her optics flicked back and forth, as they studied the vast expanse of space above. Laurelin leaned a little closer to the window. **« Just... There’s so much out there. And yet, at the same time : It seems to all come together. »**

            **« That it does. »** Prime agreed softly, his free hand lightly setting on Laurelin’s hip. He leaned forward and kissed the side of her neck gently ; earning a quiet, pleased moan from the femme. **« And I can’t imagine having anyone but you here with me. »**

            Her smile only widened. Laurelin turned to face Prime, leaning up on the tips of her peds and catching his lips with hers.

            He chuckled softly and nuzzled his face against her’s, before kissing her again ; this time with a bit more fervency. His hand gripped a bit firmer at her hip. Laurelin responded with another more audible moan, a knowing grin playing on her features. «  **Are you trying to lure me away from the view ? »** Laurelin whispered playfully.

            **« Hmn... Maybe I am. »** Optimus hummed back.

            His deep voice sent a ripple of excitement through Laurelin’s frame.

**« Is it working ? »**

            **« Consider me completely enraptured. »**

            **« My… That’s quite the compliment. »** Optimus chuckled, carefully guiding Laurelin back to their bedroom ; holding her against him as best he could as he did so. **« I’m going to consider myself flattered. »**

            **« Please do… »** Laurelin giggled quietly, emphasizing her statement with another kiss. Her glossa slipped across Prime’s lower lip teasingly.

            **« Hold on... »** Optimus whispered, wrapping both arms around Laurelin.

            Doing as she was told, the femme made an excited cry when Prime picked her up with a single motion. She promptly wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him a flushed smile.

            Returning the expression : Optimus kissed Laurelin quickly, as he carried her the rest of the way to their personal quarters. He felt his systems begin to warm up quickly in response to his mate being this close and this receptive.

           

            Once in the room : Optimus carefully set Laurelin down on the padded berth, kissing her again with growing fervency. She had kept her legs wrapped around his waist, moving just enough so that he could climb onto the berth and on top of her.

            His kisses began to trail down her jawline and then neck, fluttering against her chassis.

            The femme made a short gasp and arched her back. Her small frame – now heated – pressed against Prime’s.

            He slided a hand underneath her lower back, holding her against him for the moment.

            **« Optimus... »** Laurelin whispered, excited trepidation lacing her voice.

            **« Yes, my Dearest ? »** He answered in between kissing her chassis and neck. **« What is it ? »**

            **« Please... »** The femme replied ; giving her lover a heady, imploring grin. She lifted her hips just enough to brush her interface panel against Optimus’s, which elicited a low groan of contentment from the larger mech. **«**   **It’s not really fair to tease me like this, you know... »**

            **« I promise that I had no intent on simply leaving it at just a few teasing gestures. »** Optimus replied with a smile. He leaned down and kissed Laurelin deeply, smiling inwardly as she moaned into his mouth. His free hand trailed down her slender frame, before lightly brushing against her interface panel. He ran his index digit along the seams of it.

            Another short and excited laugh shuddered from Laurelin, as she felt Prime’s digit on the sensitive panel. As her systems began to warm in their receptive and inviting response, her interface panel slid away. Hearing her lover make a pleased sigh as his digit began to very lightly and teasingly trace along the entrance to her valve, Laurelin bit down on her bottom lip in anticipation. The fluttering feeling of excitement was back tenfold. And, when Prime’s digit tips brushed against her anterior node : Laurelin made a short cry, back arching sharply. Kissing Optimus firmly : She let one of her legs rub against his hip slowly, wordlessly coaxing him to proceed.

            It was more than enough for Optimus and his interface panel slided away, as his hand moved from Laurelin’s valve entrance to grip at the bedding of the berth. He nuzzled his face against her’s, to bring Laurelin’s gaze up to his,.

            The femme gave him an expectant look, of both excitement and desire ; her optics glowing faintly. After a brief moment : She nodded slightly.

            That was all the cue that Optimus needed. Pressing his spike into her : Prime kissed Laurelin deeply, stifling a groan at the taut and lubricant slick mesh walls that greeted him.

            Her grip on his arms intensified sharply. The femme made a short cry, that quickly eased into a pleased moan ; as she lifted her hips to help guide her mate. Her senses were fast starting to dissolve into a heady rush. Laurelin felt her insides tense slightly, as Prime pressed deep into her ; her digit tips clinging to the seams of his armor.

            **« Are you alright ? »** Optimus asked breathlessly. He momentarily burried his face against the side of Laurelin’s neck, stealing a quick kiss as he did so.

            Struggling to find her voice through the exhilaration : Laurelin nodded quickly, her entire body reflexively shuddering at the stimulation that was racing through her. She stroked fervently at the back of Optimus’s helm, silently urging him to continue ; feeling her overload charges heated and aching for further tantalization. Her valve tensed intermittently, as it worked to accommodate her mate’s spike burried into her. Laurelin made another, soft and short moan ; as she bite at her bottom lip. Digits clinging to her mate’s back, Laurelin began to rock with the steady pace that Optimus was setting. Her overload charges were appreciating the slow but continuous stimulation. Nuzzling her face against the side of Prime’s helm : Her grip momentarily intensifying, when a sudden shiver of tensity rippled through her. Laurelin guided her mate’s gaze to her own, her lips catching his.

            **« Faster… Please ? »** Laurelin whispered, as her overload charges beginning to burn at her systems in a demand for further tantalization.

            **« Hmn.. »** Optimus murmured, smiling faintly. **« Well… You did say _please_. »**

            Laughing at the playful teasing, Laurelin clung to Optimus as the pace began to quicken. Her kisses regained fervency and insistence, as she let her digit tips drag down Prime’s back. Imploring him to continue : Laurelin moaned softly into his mouth, which was interrupted by a sharp gasp as her overload charges notched up quickly.

            With a quiet grunt, as he felt the tensity heat his own overload charges : Optimus kissed reassuringly at Laurelin’s jawline and neck ; his grip on her lower back remaining strong so , as to both hold her close and keep pressed into her. Chuckling when he felt her digit tips trace down his back again : The Prime groaned when Laurelin began to return the affectionate kisses along his neck, including a few playful nips.

            A short surprised gasp pulled from Laurelin, as she felt her overload charges begin to hit their climax ; systems starting to kick into overdrive as the pent up energy that had been building and coiling up inside her finally found its release. Her grip on Optimus’s back suddenly intensified, her vision shuttering off in the midst of her overload charges flaring intensely. Her back arched, frame against her mate’s : Laurelin’s gasps pulling from her lips.

            Her soft pants humming against his audial receptors : Optimus’s grip on the berth bedding intensified, as his own overload charges began to peak. He made a low groan, as the heated energy began to hammer through his systems ; burrying his face against the side of Laurelin’s neck, his entire frame shuddering in the massive and ecstatic energy output. Holding his mate close : The Prime rode out the throes of his overload, only able to focus on the feel of Laurelin and her delighted cries.

            As the last of her overload subsided : Laurelin collapsed against the bedding, her chassis heaving as she worked to catch her breath.

Above her : Optimus was bracing himself with both arms, having let Laurelin relax against the plush bedding. His vision was still shuttered off ; but the moment he felt her hand touch his face, his optics onlined. He took in a shaky breath, before smiling down at Laurelin.

            The smile elicited a quiet – but most contented – laugh from the femme, who continued to stroke the side of Optimus’s face.

            He leaned down to kiss her.

 


	7. HOPE

            Laurelin’s peds swung back and forth nervously.

            Optimus was seated by the medibay berth beside her.

            Both were obviously a mix of excited and dealing with the trepidation of what news Knockout might bring back.

            Though it seemed that her symptoms were a little more muted than the first time she had been carrying a sparkling : There had still been enough hints – such as a tug on her spark and the warmth on her armor – that both had been convinced to set up an appointment to see Knockout as soon as possible. Now, it was merely a matter of waiting.

            Try as he might : Optimus wasn’t able to completely conceal his nervousness, as his digits lightly drummed on his knee joints.

 

            Finally, though : The medic came walking back into the room, glancing over a datapad he had in hand. His crimson optics scanned over the information on it, his expression neutral ; until he looked up at the two. A wide smile broke across his expression and he held out his hands slightly : **«**   **Well.. The initial tests are in... And : Congratulations !  They’re positive. »**

            There was a split second of stunned silence between the two.

            Then, Laurelin grinned widely.

            A small but incredulous smile spread across Optimus’s features.

            **« Really ? Really !? »**

            **« That’s right. »** Knockout affirmed, still grinning. He held up a hand, trying to wordlessly calm  Laurelin down a little. **« Now… Please, remember : These are just the initial tests. We will have to go through more to ensure that it’s a true positive. But : This, in itself, is a good sign. Means that all systems are a go. »**

            Laurelin was still quite ecstatic and had already climbed off the medibay berth. She was hugging Optimus tightly.

            He had started to return the gesture. But, at Knockout’s quip : He quickly gave the medic an exasperated look. Though, his smile quickly returned when Laurelin reached up to touch the side of his face ; and he nuzzled his face against her palm gently.

            **« I’ll set up an appointment for the future. »** Knockout stated, already starting to tap the date into the datapad **. « That way : We can go through a few but necessary tests, procedures and get you ready for all that’s going to occur. I know that you already know most of this, but... Medical rules are medical rules. This still is a new instance for you. Just want to make sure that everything goes the way it should. »**

            **« Of course. We understand. »** Laurelin stated with a nod. She smiled appreciatively at the medic. **« Thank you for everything, Knockout. »**

            **« Nothing to thank me for. Happy to help with this. »** Knockout replied, grinning. **« Just glad that it worked out this well for the two of you. »**

            Laurelin stepped forward to hug Knockout, pausing only when the medic seemed to stiffen a little. Making a quiet laugh, she rolled her optics and gave Knockout a knowing look as she put her hands on her hips.

            **“ Don’t worry, your paint job is perfectly safe with me. ”**

            **“ I just had it polished, I have to be careful about it, you know... ”** Knockout replied after a few moments of hesitation, looking rather proud about the subject.

            Though Optimus sighed and gave the medic another, exasperated look, seemed unfazed by it, and Laurelin couldn’t help but giggle again.

 

°°°°°°°°°°  °°°°°°°°°°

 

            By the time they had returned home : Their excitement had only seemed to double.

            They barely made it through the doorway, before Optimus scooped up Laurelin in a gentle celebratory hug. He nuzzled his face against the side of her neck.

            Laurelin made a delighted laugh as she clung to her mate tightly. She kissed the side of his helm repeatedly, before relaxing with a sigh in his embrace ; the tips of her peds lightly brushing against the floor. **«  Thank you. »** She whispered, shuttering her optics tightly for a moment. **« Thank you… »**

            **« Hmm… I feel it is I who should be thanking you. »** Optimus chuckled softly, keeping his face burried against the crook of Laurelin’s neck. His spark was practically buzzing with elation in his chassis. He hugged Laurelin a little tighter, for a brief moment. **« You know that this means we need to think of a name for the youngling. »**

            **« Hmm… »** Laurelin pondered over the prospect, nodding in agreement. **« Well... This is a new life for me. For both of us. A new start. Perhaps we could go with a name that reflects this idea ? »**

            Now, it was Optimus’s turn to think. He mulled over the names he knew that had the meaning of a new life or a new beginning. Holding Laurelin to him as he thought it over, Optimus’s gaze dimmed in thought ; though he smiled when Laurelin reached up to gently stroke the side of his face. After a few more moments : the Prime’s gaze brightened and he looked up to his wife.  **« What about Renatus ? It means _reborn_. »** Optimus offered.

            **« Renatus… ? »** Laurelin repeated. **«**   **I think that’s a perfect name. »** Turning to face Optimus : Laurelin favored him with her smile, her lips finding his. She nuzzled her face against his once again, digit tips traced on his features.

            **« Think so ? »**

            **« I know so. »**

            **« Come on… I am pretty sure there’s supposed to be a beautiful night sky out tonight. I figure we can enjoy the view. »** Optimus murmured, kissing Laurelin’s forehead.

            Still all smiles, Laurelin let Prime lead her outside onto the balcony of their home.

            The glistening stars already dotted the dark sky there to meet them.

            Both gazed upwards for a few moments.

            Laurelin leaning against Optimus lightly, her hand running down his arm. **« Where did you think of the name Renatus ? It’s certainly not one I’ve heard before, but I love the sound of it. »**

            **« It’s a relatively rare name. Typically reserved for the first born. »** Optimus explained. **« And, the meaning reflects the new life for both of us. »**

            **« Then, yes. It most certainly is the perfect name for our child. »**


	8. FAILED ATTEMPT

_Within a few weeks._

 

Something had started to nag at Laurelin. She hadn’t felt... Well… Anything. Nothing like her previous one. No movement. No feeling of the sparkling actually forming. Nothing. Nothing at all. Even the pull at her spark and the warmth had faded.

It tugged at the back of her thoughts without relent, making the femme start to worry. Maybe Knockout had been wrong about his initial diagnosis of her ability to carry a sparkling. She-

**« Is there something wrong, Laurelin ? »**

            Optimus’s voice pulled Laurelin out of her thoughts. She turned to her mate, chewing on her bottom lip lightly in worry. After a moment of hesitation : She sighed and glanced away, but nodded nonetheless.

            **« What is it ? »** The Prime inquired softly, tilting his head to the side ; as he touched Laurelin’s shoulder.

He had picked up on the fact that something was bothering his mate for a while, but the Prime had initially chalked it up to her systems accommodating the new life that was growing in her. However, when it seemed that her concern went beyond just that of carrying a sparkling : Optimus couldn’t remain silent. He wasn’t about to let Laurelin suffer in silence, especially if it was concerns that he could help alleviate.

            **« Nothing... There is nothing. That’s the problem. »** Laurelin answered, her worried gaze going back to her mate’s. **« I don’t feel anything. It’s... It’s nothing like before. By this point : I had felt a little bit of movement, recognized the sparkling’s link to me… But, this time : It’s all different because there’s nothing. »**

            Frowning, Optimus hesitated for a moment before speaking ; trying to think of any possible causes of the symptoms – or lack thereof – that she was describing. He wasn’t a medic, but he wanted to be able to provide some form of assistance ; even if it was just with words. After a long moment : He looked back to Laurelin and shrugged lightly, a small smile tugging at one corner of his mouth as he tried to be reassuring. **«**   **Perhaps this little one is just taking its time. Taking a bit longer to develop and such… »**

            **« Even if it is : I would at least be able to feel the link to it. »** Laurelin countered quietly. She looked up at Optimus, the concern on her expression remaining. **« You would have been able to feel it, too. Have you felt anything ? I mean… I may have missed something. »**

            His response caught in his vocalizer, Optimus looked at Laurelin for a long silent moment. He wasn’t about to lie to her : He hadn’t felt anything in regards to their sparkling. His spark had remained untouched. There hadn’t been any sort of feeling of being linked to one other than Laurelin herself. That said, though : Optimus couldn’t bear to actually tell to his mate. He glanced away.

            For Laurelin, though, that was all the response that she needed. «  **Do you think, maybe, Knockout was wrong ? »** She whispered, not able to look at Optimus at the moment.

            There was a pause, then a long sigh : Optimus pulled Laurelin to him, hugging her gently ; a hand stroking the back of her helm. He could feel her quivering against him and wanted to try and ease her concerns ; but at the moment, he couldn’t think of anything that he could say which would do so.

            Laurelin was right.

He hadn’t felt a link, but had opted not to say anything as he had been hoping against hope that perhaps he was just missing something that his mate was not. Now, though : It seemed that his suspicions were true.

While there was no denying that Knockout was a knowledgeable medic, there was also no denying that a result had been possibly misread. Or a test hadn’t ran properly. Or...

            **« Optimus... What are we going to do ? »** Laurelin whispered, her voice sounding incredibly small.

            **« We’ll set up another appointment to see Knockout. »** Optimus promised, keeping his voice gentle but steady. **« Maybe, he will have a few more scans or tests rerun. And, perhaps : It’s just... something that we need to do differently. Or, perhaps : We’re overreacting simply due to the circumstances of before. »**

            Nodding, Laurelin buried her face against Prime’s chassis ; trying to stop her body from trembling. Deep down, she worried what Knockout would say. But, she didn’t want to voice those worries. Not to Optimus. Not even to herself.

            She felt Optimus hook his index digit underneath her chin, lifting her gaze up to his. The Prime gave her another soft but reassuring smile and kissed her quickly. **«**   **Trust me.**  » He murmured, optics glowing faintly. **« It will all be alright. I promise. »**

 

°°°°°°°°°°  °°°°°°°°°°

 

            **« I... don’t understand. I thought you stated that the tests came back positive. »** Laurelin stated slowly.

            **« It did. »** Knockout replied, glancing between both Laurelin and Optimus. The medic appeared somewhat embarrassed about the situation, but he continued nonetheless. **« However, initial tests like that can sometimes give false positives. Things have to, erm... settle completely before anything can really happen. »**

            Frowning, Laurelin found herself not really sure what to say for certain. There was a sense of hurt – no doubting that – but she couldn’t necessarily be mad at Knockout either. It wasn’t his fault if the tests could give false positives, the way he described.

            Beside, her mate had remained silent as well, but for different reasons. Optimus was, first and foremost, worried for Laurelin. It had been hard enough losing their first sparkling. He hated seeing her hopes dashed like this. Not to mention that there was his own disappointment upon realizing that their dream of a sparkling hadn’t been realized. Secondly, he was trying to figure out if perhaps Knockout had been mistaken in his reading of the results of the initial tests. It seemed rather unlikely, given that Knockout was a skilled medic and not one to jest about such an integral thing, so… The sensation of Laurelin clutching his hand pulled Optimus out of his thoughts. He glanced over at her, immediately favoring the femme with a soft but assuring smile ; as he gently squeezed her hand.

            Laurelin clutched Prime’s hand, a nagging sense of dread starting to work its way through her. **«**   **There isn’t a chance that I couldn’t carry... at all, is there ? »**

            The question seemed to mildly surprise Knockout,. He cast a quick glance up at Optimus, before looking back to Laurelin ; shaking his helm quickly.

The action appeared to calm Optimus by a degree, though the Prime kept his hand gently clasped around Laurelin’s.

            **« No, no. That part I’m certain on. All the initial scans on you came back just fine. There’s no reason you shouldn’t be able to carry. »** Knockout stated, emphasizing the confidence in his voice as he did. He didn’t want to put neither the carrier nor the sire under any unnecessary stress, given the situation. Not to mention, there was a twinge of hurt at his spark to see the crestfallen expression on Laurelin’s features.

            With a short sigh, Optimus glanced up Knockout ; another question having rose to his thoughts. Though he felt somewhat uneasy about asking the question, it was one that Optimus felt he had to ask ; given what had just transpired. **« There’s not a way that those scans can give... false positives, is there ? »** He felt Laurelin grip his hand a little tighter. He returned the gesture, his thumb digit lightly running across her digits.

            Optics flicking between the two once again, Knockout sighed and shook his head. **« No, there’s not. Look, I know this is disappointing but you can try again. Things like this do sometimes take multiple attempts. This isn’t the first time I’ve seen a false positive occur. It’s nothing out of the ordinary, I promise you. Just... Trust me, please. »**

            Glancing up at her mate, Laurelin then looked back to Knockout and nodded ; a slightly sheepish smile on her features. Leaning against Optimus with a soft sigh, she turned the smile back to Knockout.

He seemed relieved to see the smile on Laurelin’s features.

            **« I am sorry… I guess I just got a bit overly excited about the whole ordeal. »**

            **« Nothing to apologize for. »** Knockout chuckled. He shrugged offhandedly. **« I was excited for you both, too. But, look at it this way : At least, you both know the procedures and how things work now. Plus, you’re more than prepared for when you do actually get your little bouncing bundle of joy. »**

            Pausing, Optimus frowned in mild confusion at Knockout ; who shook his head quickly.

            **« Never mind. Figure of speech that I picked up from a while back. »** He straightened his posture slightly, tapping the datapad lightly against his palm. **«**   **Anyways… All that I ask is that neither of you give up on this. Like I was saying : This can and may happen again. You’re not the first two to go through a false positive. As disheartening as it can be, it’s not the end. Alright ? »**

            After a moment : Laurelin drew in a long breath, then nodded and forced a small smile ; trying to appear as confident as she could. Optimus’s hand was stroking her back, providing her with the reassurance that she needed. She favored Knockout with her smile.

            **« Thanks, Knockout. »** She said.

**« It’s what I’m here for. »**


	9. ANOTHER TRIAL

            Though the disappointment remained, the initial trepidation wore off as the days passed.

            Eventually, though even that remained on their thoughts : It was something that one couldn’t discern from either of them. Only a few close friends knew about what had happened. They had respectfully remained quiet about the entire ordeal. For that, both Laurelin and Optimus were thankful.

           

            Sipping at the chilled Energon she had poured for herself : Laurelin glanced up at Prime.

            He appeared to be in the middle of trying to fix one of the maps that had stopped showing the correct coordinates. According to the map : There were some unfortunate inhabitants of two planets living dangerously close to a large sun in one quadrant of the map. As in, directly on it.

            **« Any luck ? »** She asked, tilting her helm to the side. She couldn’t help but smirk faintly ; as Optimus had bits of grease and oil smeared on his hands, forearms and face. Laurelin had to give it to her mate : When he set his mind to a project, he was focused like few others.

            **« Almost. I’ve at least managed to get one planet back to where it should be. »**

            **« I’m going to take an educated guess and say that it’s not in the middle of an ancient sun, right ? »**

            **« You-yes… You would be right about that. »** Optimus chuckled, never taking his gaze off the map. As he worked with the fragile dials and circuitry that controlled the holographs on the map : the Prime hummed quietly to himself in thought.

            Laurelin watched out of both admiration and curiosity, as the entire task required concentration and a knowledge of a technology she had yet to learn.

            For a few minutes : It appeared that the repairs were working, as Prime was able to carefully adjust the dial so that the holograph of the second unfortunate planet was moved out of the sun and back into its proper orbit. Both watched the small translucent planet begin to circle slowly along their correct path ; until a sudden spark from the tiny control panel made Prime wince away, removing the tools promptly so that they wouldn’t be damaged. Both holographs of the planets shot back into the sun.

            Laurelin made a slight face, as the smaller planets were engulfed by the sun.

            Sighing, Optimus watched the sun continue on its orbit ; while keeping both of the planets prisoner in its _fiery_ grasp.

            **« Well… They were safe for a little while, at least. »** Optimus commented.

            **« Hm… Well… I’m sure you’ll get it fixed. Can’t have those poor inhabitants of those planets stuck in that sun forever. »**

            **« No. I’m somewhat familiar with those planets. None of the inhabitants or creatures on either of those planets deserve to be stuck inside a sun forever. »** The Prime chuckled. **« May need to get a replacement part, but I’m pretty sure that Wheeljack would know of a place or two that has them. Knowing him, he might even have one of the spare parts himself. »**

            Smiling, Laurelin set the Energon aside and walked over to her mate. She set a hand on his shoulder, while her other hand stroked the top of his helm.

            Optimus glanced up at her, setting the map aside for the time being.

            Laurelin leaned down to kiss his forehelm.

            He tugged lightly on her arm, guiding her to sit on his lap.

            The femme wordlessly obliged, resting her hands on Optimus’s shoulders ; as she straddled him. **« I wouldn’t have pegged Wheeljack for one who keeps parts for holographic maps. »** She commented, tilting her helm to the side at the thought.

            **« I didn’t either for a while. But then, he made a good point that : If he was out in the middle of nowhere and the map he was using stopped working, he was pretty sure that there wouldn’t be a spare parts store out in said middle of nowhere. »**

            **« Well… That sounds about right for him. »** Laurelin agreed with a giggle. **« At least, he was thinking ahead in regards to the whole thing. »**

            **« Hm… »** Prime’s gaze glanced down. He seemed to drift off into his own thoughts for a moment.

            **« Hey... »** Laurelin said, her playful smile still on her features ; as she kissed Optimus’s jawline. **« Don’t you go drifting off into the proverbial space of your thoughts without me. You might get caught up in a sun. »**

            That was enough to garner a chuckle from Optimus. He looked back up at Laurelin, cerulean optics glowing faintly as he studied her features.

            Her own optics returned the gaze. Laurelin made another, quieter giggle ; as she leaned forward a little. **«**   **What ? What’s going on in those thoughts of yours ? »** She teased.

            **« Well… I was... going… to offer… »** Optimus started slowly.

            **« You were going to offer... What ? »**

            **« That… perhaps... we… could... try again... »**

            Though she paused and her smile momentarily seemed to fade : It promptly returned with a much softer edge to it. She nuzzled her face against Optimus’s.

            The Prime made a quiet content sigh. His hand reached up to stroke the side of Laurelin’s face, his thumb digit briefly brushing against her bottom lip.

            Laurelin kissed the tip of his digit quickly, her smile for her mate never faltering. «  **I think that… »** She started slowly before kissing Prime : **« We can do just that… »**


	10. CONGRATULATIONS

            The next morning, as the sunlight just barely began to slip through the sliding glass door : Laurelin felt a strange tug at her core, which roused her from her recharge cycle.

 

            Optics flickering online : She glanced around, trying to discern what the cause was.

            Of course, she and Optimus were alone in their room. The lights were off, with the only real illumination from a couple of the holographs.

            As she scanned the room, lips pursed : Laurelin sat up slowly, propping herself up on her elbows and mindful not to wake her mate. The femme couldn’t think of any external source that would have caused any sort of interruption to her recharge cycle.

Perhaps, Optimus had accidentally nudged her and given that her recharge cycle had almost been completed : She would have awoke rather easily.

 

            It was only when she felt the next tug that Laurelin felt her insides tense for a brief moment. It wasn’t painful, by any stretch of the means ; but a sort of twinge that fluttered across her core, before disappearing as promptly as it appeared. The other – more poignant thing – was that it carried a sense of familiarity with it.

            After a couple of moments : Laurelin recognized the tug, when it occurred for a third time.

            Reaching down, she lightly set a hand on her midsection ; which felt warm and her spark was humming with seeming excess energy. Her frame appreciative of the energy that her spark was putting forth. Laurelin felt her breath catch. She’d only ever experienced this once before, but the signs... They were something that were rather unmistakable.

 

            Looking over, Laurelin lightly brushed her hand against the side of Optimus’s face ; trying to wordlessly rouse him from his recharge cycle.

The action was successful : The Prime’s optics flickered online as they worked to focus. He glanced around. Once his gaze fell on Laureli : A smile spread across his features. He grasped her hand gently and kissed the digit tips. Though, he tilted his head to the side inquisitively when he noticed the expression on Laurelin’s face.

            **« What is it ? »** He asked. **« Is there something wrong ? »**

            **« Um… No. »** Laurelin said, starting slowly with a slight tremble in her voice. **« I... I think there’s something very right… »**

            Appearing confused by the answer : Optimus sat up slowly and studied Laurelin, before shaking his head ; a faint smile on his features. He was still working through the haze of waking from his recharge cycle, but he was fast getting his processes back online. While Laurelin didn’t seem to be in distress of any sort, the circumstances still seemed a bit puzzling. He gave Laurelin’s hand a gentle reassuring squeeze, his soft smile remaining. «  **I’m afraid I don’t quite understand. »**

            Guiding Optimus’s hand – that still grasped her’s – to her midsection, Laurelin set it against the soft and now notably warmer armor. She watched, as realization began to spread across Optimus’s features. When he looked at her incredulously : Laurelin bit her bottom lip and nodded quickly. She shivered in muted excitement, not wanting to let her hopes get up too high ; but at the same, feeling like she wasn’t able to really stop them from soaring out of her control.

            Making a soft sigh and smiling : Optimus leaned forward and kissed Laurelin gently. He ran his hand down her side, feeling the warmth and energy rise up against his digit tips. The Prime felt his own spark begin to hum faster in response. This time : A definite pull at it from another lifeforce. His smile widened as he kissed Laurelin again.

            She clasped the sides of his helm, holding him so as to deepen the kiss.

            **« That’s... That’s our sparkling. »** Optimus murmured, pride evident in his voice ; as he nuzzled his face against Laurelin’s.

            Still in the midst of both delight and a little bit of shock : Laurelin could only nod, but she giggled happily when Optimus pulled her close.

            The Prime continued to murmur soft words of appreciation, overjoyment mingling in him with the faintest trace of nervousness. It was a familiar feeling. He still clearly remembered the elation that he had felt when he’d learned the first time that Laurelin had confirmed she was carrying a sparkling. But, hat had eventually been followed by… Cutting the thoughts off quickly, Optimus turned his attention back to his mate ; feeling the overjoyment and pride returning at the sight of her smile and the feeling of excess spark energy radiating from her. He’d wondered how his life with her here on Iacon would play out. The fact that it was actually starting to happen seemed borderline surreal.

            **« I love you. »** Laurelin whispered, her lips brushing against Optimus’s.

**« I love you, too. »**

 

°°°°°°°°°°  °°°°°°°°°°

 

            **« Well… What did I tell you ? »** Knockout asked, with an inarguably proud grin. **« If at first, you don’t succeed : Try and try again. »** Though the medic paused and seemed to rethink his words the moment he’d said them, Laurelin snapping her gaze up from the floor stopped him. This was the second round of tests and scans. While the initial had come back as positive : This was – at least for Optimus and Laurelin – a far more deciding appointment.

            **« Wait… You’re… You’re positive this time ? »** Laurelin asked, a tentative smile starting to write across her features.

            Knockout nodded, grinning.

            Glancing over at Laurelin, then to Knockout : Optimus tilted his head inquisitively. **« Positive, positive ? »** Optimus followed up, trying to confirm.

            Looking at the Prime, Knockout frowned in perplexion and seemed to momentarily try to find his words ; before shaking his head. Though, there was the faintest hint of a smirk before he replied. **« Well… No… _I’m_ not positive positive. That would be your mate. »** Before Optimus could intervene to voice his exasperation with Knockout’s wit, the medic continued. **« _I_ am one hundred percent sure that you’re going to be having your little bouncing bundle of… I mean… your adorable sparkling. »**

            Hand lightly resting on her midsection, Laurelin smiled a mix of excitement and nervousness ; as this time, there was most definitely a link. Both parents had felt it. The link was there. No question.

            The worry and doubt that had been encasing his spark finally seemed to crack and slip away. Optimus reached over and lightly rubbed Laurelin’s back, giving her a soft and warm smile. He was practically beaming at the news, Knockout’s little quip promptly forgotten in the midst of the joy that was making his spark swell.  

            This was it. This was the start of the life they’d both so dearly wanted.

            It was just a comfort to have the medic she trusted confirm what their instincts already knew.

            **« Please : No hug this time. »** Knockout said, holding up his hands. **« This time : Iit’s a new paint and polish job. I will, uh, accept your gratitude via enthusiastic words. »**

            **« No. That’s okay. Your paint and polish job is perfectly safe. »** Laurelin laughed, her voice small but excited ; as she turned her gaze to the medic. **« Thank you. Thank you so much. »**

            Though, under normal circumstances : Optimus would have been annoyed with Knockout’s vain attitude, the Prime was far too excited about newly confirmed news to give it a second thought. He smiled down at the medic and held out his hand.

            Initially, Knockout paused. But, after a moment of realization : The medic grinned and grasped Optimus’s hand, shaking it. **«**   **Congratulations to the both of you. »** Knockout stated. **« Now, then : There’s still going to be tests, scans… But, before you know it : You’ll be proud parents. Then, even better news is that : This is the most difficult part. After this : It’s just going to be taking care and… Well… maintenance, for lack of a better word. »**

            Nodding, still excited but feeling a twinge of nervousness in her : Laurelin looked up at Optimus, hugging him tightly.

            Knockout chuckled at the two and began filling out data on the datapad, humming to himself for a few minutes as he continued the data entry. **«**   **Now then, I’m going to go ahead and prescribe a few things that should help with any sort of discomfort. Plus : A couple different refinements of Energon that will provide vital nourishment for both Laurelin and the sparkling. »** He handed the datapad over to Optimus. **« I’ve also included just a few notes – bits of advice. And, if you have any questions : You know who to call. »**


	11. PREGNANCY

            _After a few months…_

 

             Laurelin was reclining on the berth in her and Optimus’s quarters, tracing her digits on her midsection which was now quite evident with her pregnancy. She could feel the the sparkling – Renatus – shifting around every now and then, which drew a smile to her features. The unborn youngling had been surprisingly active the past few days. So, Laurelin had decided to give herself a break ; and the sparkling, a bit of time to be restless.

            **« Everything alright ? »**

            Looking up at Optimus’s voice : Laurelin turned her smile up to her mate, who was already walking over to the berthside. She held out her other hand, which the Prime took and kissed lightly ; as he sat down on the side of the berth.

            After a moment : She nodded and looked back down at her midsection, when the sparkling shifted again.

            **« Your sparkling is being fidgety. »** She teased.

            **« Oh ! So… It is _my_ sparkling now, isn’t it ? » ** Optimus chuckled, quirking a helm ridge. He pretended to frown, keeping his gaze on Laurelin. **« Now, I seem to recall that the first time the sparkling moved, : It was _your_ sparkling, wasn’t it ? »**

            Giggling, Laurelin turned her gaze away from her mate. She feigned innocence, even though she continued to keep her hand clasped around Prime’s. After a moment, she shook her head. «  **I have no idea what you’re talking about. I never said anything like that. »**

            **« You didn’t ? Hm... I seem to recall that very vividly. »** Optimus replied, lightly setting his free hand on Laurelin’s midsection. «  **Because : That is one of the happiest memories ever had. ”**

            That was more than enough to pull Laurelin’s gaze back to his. The femme smiled softly back at him. She leaned up and kissed him gently .

            Prime released her hand to massage at the back of her neck, the careful touch easing tensed joints and cables.

            She moaned quietly.

            Again, the sparkling moved a bit underneath Prime’s touch.

            Optimus glanced down quickly. Laurelin just smiled knowingly, relaxing against her mate’s hand. After a moment, she giggled and playfully tapped the side of Optimus’s helm. «  **Just so you know : When Renatus says his first words or ends up being a brilliant engineer, he’s going to be _my_ sparkling. »** She teased.

 **« Now, now... Just a moment, there. »** Optimus chuckled, looking back up at Laurelin. **« I’m starting to see a pattern here. Let me venture a guess and say that : The first time he’ll wake either of us up in the early morning hours and needs something to eat, then he’s _my_ sparkling, Am I right ? »**

            **« Ooh… You’re smart. »** Laurelin giggled, kissing her mate gently. **« I think you’re catching on. »**

            **« I think I’d like to debate this current plan, if you don’t mind. »**

**« Nope ! It’s not up for debate, I’m afraid. It’s just the way things are going to be. »**

            Laughing, Optimus shook his head and let Laurelin lay back on the berth ; stroking the side of her helm once she was comfortable.

            Making a contented moan, Laurelin nuzzled her face against Optimus’s palm ; her hand resuming the soft stroking of her midsection.

            Even though, the sparkling had since calmed down now that both creators were near.

            After a moment : Optimus kissed Laurelin’s forehelm gently, then sat up a bit straighter ; but continued to caress the side of her helm. A brief look of apology appeared to cross his features, but he gave her a gentle smile. There was something that, while it had been discussed briefly before : He felt the need to mention again.

            The ceremony to celebrate the birth of a descendant of a Prime.

 

            **« You do know that, once the sparkling is born : There’s going to be a ceremony. A lot of people are going to want to see the youngling, due to... Well… due to him… »**

**« Due to him being the sparkling of a Prime. Right ? »**

            **« Hum… Yes. »”** Optimus replied, seeming a bit sheepish about the whole thing. **« I know we already talked about it, before we returned here. But, now… »**

            **« It’s alright. I understand. »** Laurelin said with a smile, touching the side of Optimus’s face. **« Our sparkling is going to be rather popular, won’t he ? »**

            **« Yes, it does seem that way. I promise it won’t be anything over the top where that would be a nuisance. »**

            **« I know. »** Laurelin gave him an understanding smile. After a moment : She laughed and nuzzled her face against Optimus’s hand. **« To be honest, I’d be a little surprise if there wasn’t some sort of reaction to a Prime having an offspring of his own. »**

            **« Thank you. »** Optimus murmured. After a moment : A tender expression crossed his features and he caressed Laurelin’s face. **« I love you. I sometimes worry I don’t tell you that enough. »**

            **« No. It’s just the right amount. »** Laurelin promised, leaning up to kiss her mate again. She grinned playfully. **« And, as long as I don’t have to answer any interview questions during the ceremony : I’ll be just fine with it. »**

            Chuckling, Optimus shook his head. **« No, no... It would be strictly a presentation ceremony. No sort of interview or anything like that. Mostly to see the youngling. But, you’ll also be in the spotlight. »**

            **« You better not be planning to have me go on the stage by myself ! »** Laurelin laughed.

            **« No, no ! Nothing like that. »** Optimus assured, chuckling again. **« I will be with the both of you the entire time. »**

            The sparkling suddenly shifted again,.

            Laurelin looked down, smiling softly. «  **Well… It seems that someone agrees already to the idea. »**


	12. RENATUS BIRTH

**« You’re sure that you still feel alright ? »** Optimus worringly inquired.

            Though there was no denying the flutter of trepidation in her : Laurelin bit down on her bottom lip lightly and looked up at Optimus from the medibay berth.

            The Prime was looking down at her with an obviously concerned look. He hadn’t let go of her hand since she’d gotten situated.

            She squeezed his hand a little, reassuring him ; and then nodded. **« Yes, I’m fine. I promise that nothing has changed in the past... seven minutes. »**

            A short sheepish laugh breathed from Optimus. He looked at Laurelin, an unspoken apology written on his features. Try as he might : H couldn’t help but be worried for her, even as calm as she was. His systems were quietly racing, spark pulsing quickly in tune with them – both the mother and th sparkling.

           

            This was it. The surgery that would bring Renatus into this world.

            After quite a few tests : Knockout had deemed that now was the optimal time, as the sparkling had completely formed by now. And, by all the scans : Its first set of protoform armor had already solidified. While the protoform armor itself was still going to be soft and pliable, it was a sure sign that the sparkling was ready to be born. So... Here they were.

 

            **« I think you’re more nervous than I am. »** Laurelin teased, her voice pulling Optimus out of his thoughts.

            Looking up briefly, the Prime turned his gaze back to his mate and gave her an unmistakably nervous smile. He then nodded.

Fortunately, Laurelin just giggled ; reaching up with her free hand and stroking the side of Optimus’s face.

            Her entire frame had been mildly sedated ; save for the armor plating on her midsection, which had been completely numbed to any sort of sensation. The plating itself was made to be easily separated, to allow access to the gestation chamber where the sparkling lay. But, it did still require the careful and skilled hand of a surgeon to part the plating.

            True to his word : Knockout had been on call and ready to perform the surgery. He had even spent a notable amount of time with Optimus, to try to ckal the Prime’s concerns about what Laurelin would go through and experience. The medic had assured Optimus that the femme wouldn’t be in any sort of pain, that her systems and frame were more than capable of handling the surgery. And, most importantly : The sparkling’s vitals had all read as healthy and strong.

            **« I just… »** Optimus’s voice trailed off… But, he soon found it once again and he gave Laurelin the most confident smile that he could manage **. « I just want everything to go right with this. For us. »**

            **« It will. »**

            Though he started to say something in reply, Optimus stopped when he heard footfalls. He looked up at the door, feeling his trepidation trying to seep back through him.

            Knockout soon walked into the room, initially going to read over Laurelin’s and the sparkling’s vitals. **« Everything looks just fine. Best that we can ask for, in fact. »** The medic stated with an affirmative nod. He then turned to the two, focusing his gaze mostly on Laurelin. Leaning forward slightly, he gave her a small smile : **« How are you feeling ? »**

**« Calm. A little... sleepy. And… Kind of floaty. »**

            **« If you weren’t, well… Then, I’d need to be concerned. »** Knockout chuckled. He then looked up at Optimus. There, his smile turned into a smirk ; albeit with a tinge of knowing. **« And… How are _you_ feeling ? »**

            **«**   **Fine. »** Optimus replied quickly.

            **« Mhm… Well… If you continue to be any more fine than you are now, I may have to sedate you as well. »**

            That was more than enough to elicit an exasperated look from Optimus. That almost seemed to be trademark for him when dealing with Knockout.

            However, Knockout’s smirk didn’t fade ; and instead, only grew a little when he heard Laurelin giggle quietly. Standing up straight, Knockout glanced up at the small curtain that was meant to conceal the view of the actual surgery. Regardless of the fact that the carrier couldn’t feel what was going on, there was still something that was – obviously – a bit disconcerting about watching oneself be cut open.

 **« Alright. Well, without further ado : We’re going to go ahead and get started. ”** Knockout stated, reaching up and carefully pulling the curtain across the upper part of Laurelin’s midsection. He glanced over at Optimus. **« You may want to scoot a little over to your right, there. Just do like I said and you’ll be seeing your adorable little sparkling in a matter of moments. »**

            Nodding and already feeling his systems starting to kick into overdrive : Optimus moved the seat he had procured to be at Laurelin’s berthside a bit, before turning his gaze back to her.

            She was obviously a little dazed ; but given the anesthesia that she was under, it was to be expected.

            Making a soft chuckle and still holding her hand gently : Optimus leaned forward a little. **« Do I still sound and look the same ? »** He murmured.

            Knockout had advised that he continue to talk to her throughout the entire procedure, as it would be conducive to keeping her in a calmed state.

            The soft giggle from Laurelin told the Prime all he needed to know. At the sound of the surgical laser beginning to cut through metal : He leaned forward and nuzzled his face against Laurelin’s. Smiling at her soft sigh, Optimus briefly shuttered off his optics before looking at her anew. **« How are you feeling ? »** He murmured.

            **« I’m... I’m fine... »** Laurelin whispered back. **« We’re both fine, my Dearest. »**

            And, it was the truth.

            Even amidst the confusion of its carrier’s armor being carefully opened : The sparkling seemed to latch onto the serenity that both its carrier and sire were providing. And though there was a momentary flare in the vitals of the unborn youth, they quickly leveled out.

            Knockout continued to delicately slice open the armor.

            **« You’re doing wonderfully. »** Optimus assured, never letting go of Laurelin’s hand ; his smile losing the last trace of nervousness. **« Still feeling okay ? »**

            **« Little… »** Laurelin paused, her optics shuttering for just a moment.

            Knockout had reached the gestation chamber.

            Renatus – dear little Renatus – was confused at the sudden change of atmosphere. **“ Our little one is here… »**

            **« Indeed, he is. »** Knockout announced ; carefully scooping up the fragile, softly mewling sparkling. With the utmost care, he brought the newly born sparkling into view. **«**   **Have you thought of a name for him ? »**

            **« Renatus... »** Optimus and Laurelin answered in unison.

            Knockout paused, seemingly surprised by the answer that came without hesitation.

            The sparkling made a quiet, pleased chirp in his arms.

            A short chuckle slipped from the medic, as he carefully handed Renatus over to Laurelin’s awaiting arms. **«**   **Well… It seems that Renatus is quite the fitting name. »**

            **« Yes... »** Laurelin managed through a wide smile and short laugh, coolant welling up at her optics. She gently stroked the side of her son’s face.

            The sparkling mewled again quietly, before falling still and nuzzling against his carrier’s touch.

 **« It’s perfect. He’s perfect. »** Laurelin said with a voice full of emotions.

            Carefully wrapping his arm around Laurelin’s shoulder : Optimus looked down at his son, an almost disbelieving smile on his features as he reached out with his free hand and tenderly stroked the soft armor of Renatus’s helm.

            His son made another quiet mewl and shifted in his carrier’s hold, but seemed quite content with the affectionate gesture.

            **« He is perfect. »** Optimus stated softly.


	13. A PRIME FAMILY

            Looking through the one-way window : Laurelin gently cradled Renatus to her.

            The youngling squirmed in her arms.

            The crowd seemed far greater than she had initially anticipated.

            She frowned, as her son whimpered and wriggled again. **« Shh, shh... It’s alright. It’ll be over before you know it. »** She cooed quietly.

            **« Everything okay ? »**

            Her gaze turning to Optimus : Laurelin shifted Renatus in her arms carefully.

            The little one still wasn’t exactly happy with the fact that he had been taken from his warm berth, to a loud and somewhat bright place.

            Nodding her head with a smile, Laurelin looked down at their son. **« Yes. It’s just that _your_ sparkling is being a little fussy. »** She replied, a teasing tone lacing her voice at the end.

            **« I’m sure that- »** Optimus stopped and made an exasperated smile. He then looked to Laurelin with a knowing smirk. **« Very funny. »**

            Giggling, Laurelin lifted the youngling up slightly.

            The little one’s optics flicked up, before he made a delighted chirp and reached for his sire.

            Optimius smile softened and he let his son grasp his index digit.

            The sparkling babbled quietly, as he seemed fascinated by what he had managed to catch in his tiny hand.

            Both parents watched their youngling, until the moment was interrupted by the quiet alert that they were going to be needed on the stage within a few minutes.

            With a short sigh, Optimus carefully removed his digit from his son’s grasp ; before kissing Laurelin gently. He smiled assuringly to her and nodded, chuckling when he heard Renatus make a short squeak. **« I promise this is a simple ceremony. »**

            **« I know. And I understand. ”** Laurelin replied, smiling into the kiss. **« I’m just hoping that Renatus  doesn’t get too fussy. »**

            **« It should be fine. It’s mostly pictures and a televised live feed. Like I mentioned : There won’t be any questions or anything. »** Optimus promised with a nod. **« And, it’s only for a few minutes. »**

            There was another soft beep to advise the two that the stage was ready.

             Laurelin and Optimus exchanged glances before looking down at Renatus, who was starting to squirm again in Laurelin’s arms.

            Giving her mate a quick nod, Laurelin then followed Optimus out onto the stage ; where they were immediately greeted by the excited murmurs of the crowd.

 

            Once on the stage, Optimus wrapped an arm around his mate’s waist.

            Carefully adjusting Renatus in her arms, Laurelin made sure that the youngling could be seen by the cameras and crowd.

            The moment the sparkling realized he was the center of the attention : He made a quick gasp, optics going wide as he looked around. He quickly glanced up at his parents, then back at the crowd... before making a happy series of chirps and waving his hands in excitement.

            His actions were enough to rouse a low chorus of laughter from the crowd, and internal sighs of relief from both the youngling’s parents.

            Glancing over, Laurelin could see text running along the bottom of the screens that had the televised feed ; but it was at enough of an angle she couldn’t quite make it out. However, she did catch a glimpse of Wheeljack in the crowd ; off to the side.

            He caught Laurelin’s gaze and gave her a quick assuring grin and nod.

            The femme giggled softly, before she turned her attention back to the crowd.

            Renatus, however, seemed far more excited with the fact that he could see as far off into the crowd.

            Optimus lightly rubbed Laurelin’s arm, earning a contented smile from his mate.

            The lights were sending shimmering bands of light through the air, flecks glowing in the midst. It warmed Laurelin’s frame, a faint glow gleaming off her armor, her mate’s armor and even that of their son.

            Then, almost as soon as it had started : They were carefully all three ushered off stage, back to the dimmer lights and quieter atmosphere.

 

            There, Laurelin allowed herself a long sigh of relief ; to which Optimus could only nod his agreement.

            Looking down at Renatus : Laurelin giggled and shook her head, leaning down so that she could nuzzle her face against her son’s. She earned a happy squeal from the youngling. «  **You had me and your sire worried you were going to be upset with all the attention. »** She cooed. **« And instead, you ended up being quite the happy little sparkling. Didn’t you ? Now, didn’t you ? »**

            Renatus continued to squeal and pat at Laurelin’s face gleefully.

            Optimus watched them with a proud smile, walking over and stroking his mate’s back. **« Thank you. »**

            **« Nothing to thank me for. »** Laurelin replied softly. **« That was... That was actually really nice. And a certain little someone was an agreeable little sparkling, too. Now, weren’t you ? »** She then looked up at Optimus and offered Renatus to him. **« Do you want to hold him for a bit ? »**

            Wordlessly and with a smile : Optimus took his son, cradling the small one into his arms.

            He continued to coo and squeal up at his sire.

            Optimus once again let Renatus cling to his digit.

            The little one began to babble quietly as Laurelin walked over.

            She leaned against her mate lightly, wrapping an arm around his waist ; as she turned her gaze back to Renatus.

            **« We should be able to return home soon. »** Optimus promised, continuing to watch Renatus ; as the youngling began to appear to drift into a recharge cycle. **“ And then, we can have some time to ourselves. »**

 

°°°°°°°°°°  °°°°°°°°°°

 

            After all of the lights, fanfare and crowds : When the three arrived home, it seemed almost like a totally different world. The lights were dim but comforting, the air quiet and serene ; with the only real sounds being the soft hum of a few projections and the energy that was running to power the place. Fading sunlight streamed through the sliding glass door leading to the balcony, almost familiar beams of light dancing across the floor and through the air.

           

            Looking around : Laurelin smiled softly, turning when she heard Optimus walk up behind her.

            He was still cradling Renatus.

            The youngling had long since fallen asleep. Optics shuttered : His small hand still clutching his sire’s digit, the little one twitched a pede for a brief moment and murmured something before slipping back into his recharge cycle.

            Reaching over, Laurelin tenderly stroked the side of her sleeping sparkling’s face ; careful not to disturb him.

            Although, a small smile did tug at one corner of Renatus’s mouth before he turned towards the endearing action.

            Optimus chuckled and glanced at Laurelin. «  **I’m starting to think I already know who the favorite parent is. »** He teased.

            **« Oh... »** Laurelin giggled. **« I seem to recall I wasn’t the one he started squealing in delight over when held by at the ceremony. »**

**« I have to admit I’m really relieved, and a bit surprised, he did as well as he did. »**

            **“ Well... He is your son. »** Laurelin reminded him softly.

            **« Yes. But, fortunately : It seems he inherited his mother’s smile. »**

            Feeling her face flush briefly at the compliment, Laurelin quickly gave Optimus a kiss on the side of the face.

            The Prime smiled and glanced away, before he motioned to their personal quarters.

            **“ Come on… Should be a bit more comfortable in there. »**

            Nodding, Laurelin walked to the room.

            Optimus, carrying Renatus, followed behind.

 

            Glancing over as she walked over to the padded berth, Laurelin smiled at the holographic space map.

            Now, both planets were safely orbiting around the sun as they should. They had been for quite some time. Optimus had been quite proud that he had repaired the map successfully. And, it had indeed been Wheeljack that had the spare part on hand.

            Sitting on the berth, Laurelin scooted over so that Optimus could sit comfortably beside her ; leaning against him lightly when he had gotten situated. She looked down at Renatus, once again stroking the little one’s face.

            Optimus smiled as he watched the two, nuzzling his face against the side of Laurelin’s helm and kissing it as he did so. **«**   **We are a family now, my Beloved. »** He murmured, voice humming softly. **« Is it what you had hoped for ? »**

            **« All of that. »** Laurelin replied, leaning up to kiss Optimus.

            Smiling down softly at his mate, Optimus nuzzled his face against Laurelin’s helm.

            This was all he could have ever asked for.

            There had been conflict. There had been war. There had been losses beyond what that which words could describe. And yet… From the most unexpected circumstances and happenings. From the most unsuspecting creatures… came the promise of new life. A new life that would know an existence free of conflict and strife. And, in that : the Prime had managed to achieve what so many had believed to be impossible.

            A new life, so very innocent ; that could lead into a new Golden Age.


End file.
